Perception
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Wyatt n'était pas le mal que Chris était venu arrêter. De plus, ce dernier n'est pas venu seul et les Sœurs Halliwell découvriront son compagnon de voyage. Piper et Léo se rendront-ils compte de ce qu'ils font avant de perdre leur plus jeune fils pour toujours ? Parfois, tout est une question de perception. Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur. Bêta : Alessa Lilly Petrova.
1. Les locataires

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****PadyandMoony**_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

**Bêta : **_Pas de Bêta pour ce chapitre. __Alessa Lilly Petrova__ corrigera le deuxième chapitre __(ou alors le suivant)__, normalement._

* * *

A/N :** « C'est un univers extrêmement alternatif **_[ndlt. UA]_**. Il se déroule à peu près au moment où Phoebe apprend la vérité sur Chris, donc Richard et Jason**** ne sont plus là. _« Chris-crossed »_ **_(ndlt. _« Le Phénix »_)_** ne s'est pas produit, mais Wyatt a bien été enlevé par l'Ordre puis sauvé par Chris sauf qu'il ne leur a jamais dit que Wyatt était maléfique et qu'il ne l'a jamais fait scanné par un démon.**

**Chris a 18 ans et Wyatt presque 20 ans. J'ai voulu cela parce que je voulais que Chris soit à l'âge où on choisit son Université et qu'il n'ait rien qui le retienne à San Francisco en dehors de sa famille. Donc cette dernière ferait bien de s'en rendre compte.**

**Chris ne vit pas dans l'arrière-boutique du P3.**

**Amusez-vous bien ! »**

N/T : **Comme c'est mon anniversaire, que je suis une fille sympa **_(et qu'accessoirement je me sens SUPER coupable pour mon retard sur ABL)_**, j'ai décidé de vous publier une nouvelle fanfiction ^^  
**(Comme ça, je serais en retard sur DEUX traductions xD C'est pas beau ça ?)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre ****1**** – ****Les locataires**

Paige fronça les sourcils en regardant son relevé de compte. Comment le montant de cette facture avait-il pu augmenter ? Il n'était pas élevé à proprement parler ; c'était à peu près ce qu'elle payait lorsqu'elle vivait seule. Mais le problème était justement là : personne ne vivait là-bas. Certes, elle avait demandé à la femme du concierge de passer nettoyer de temps en temps et la rémunérait pour cela, mais le reste du temps l'appartement était vide. Elle n'aurait dû payer que le minimum, comme à l'accoutumée. Le prix de l'électricité avait-il augmenté à ce point ? Elle n'en savait rien.

C'était Piper qui s'occupait des factures ici et elle devait admettre que, depuis son arrivée au manoir, elle avait cessé de prêter attention à ce genre de détails. Elle était également forcée de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié ses relevés de comptes très régulièrement. Ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, parce que selon ces documents, ses factures d'électricité, de gaz et d'eau avaient toutes connues une hausse quelques mois auparavant. Paige hocha la tête et décida d'aller se renseigner auprès de sa sœur aînée.

Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine où elle trouva Piper en train de cuisiner – qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? – et Phoebe qui tapait sur son ordinateur, installée sur la table.

« - Piper, est-ce que les prix de l'électricité, du gaz et de l'eau ont augmenté ? »

« - Non, pourquoi ? » répondit Piper en la regardant curieusement.

« - Parce que mes factures ont augmenté » expliqua Paige en brandissant ses relevés.

« - Quelle factures ? » s'étonna Piper.

_'Oh, oh'_ grimaça Paige. Elle avait oublié le léger détail selon lequel ses sœurs n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle avait encore son appartement.

« - Hum... Euh, rien. »

Elle essaya de se faufiler vers la porte et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes de la cuisine, mais Phoebe fut plus rapide et saisit ses documents.

« - Depuis quand ces factures sont prélevées sur ton compte ? Elles ont toujours été sur celui de Piper depuis la mort de grand-mère » demanda Phoebe dans un froncement de sourcils.

« - Elles le sont encore » confirma l'aînée.

« - Dans ce cas, Paige, qu'est-ce que tu paies ? »

« - Hum... Eh bien... Vous voyez... En fait, l'appartement était à moi. Je l'ai acheté avec l'argent que mes parents m'ont laissé. Et je me suis dit que je pourrais le louer » commença Paige en s'agitant quelque peu. « Louer serait plus facile si tout était déjà raccordé, mais je ne suis jamais allée jusqu'au bout. Et puis, mes affaires sont toujours là-bas. Au début, je ne savais pas si ça marcherait entre nous, mais maintenant je le sais » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. « Je n'ai jamais eu le temps, vous savez ? »

Paige termina son explication par un sourire maladroit.

« - Non » rétorqua Piper avec cette expression qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était sur le point de vous arracher la tête avec les dents. Ces derniers temps, cette expression avait été exclusivement réservée pour leur Être de Lumière, et Paige en était reconnaissante ; mais cela lui était désormais destinée et elle avait envie de grimacer. Piper croisa les bras et la benjamine ne put que gémir.

« - Tu as gardé ton appartement, prête à retourner dedans à tout moment ? » releva Phoebe. Il y avait une tonalité un peu blessée dans sa voix et Paige voulut gémir encore plus.

« - Noooon » rassura-t-elle dans une tentative pour les apaiser. « Enfin, euh... Oui. Mais juste au début. Sérieusement, on venait juste de se rencontrer à l'époque ! » se défendit-elle. « Je ne savais pas si ça collerait entre nous et ensuite ça m'est sorti de la tête. Je ne l'ai pas gardé parce que je compte déménager, je voulais seulement... J'en sais rien... Peut-être le louer. Je vous en prie, vous devez me croire ! Mettez-vous à ma place ! Vous auriez emménagé chez deux inconnues sans plan B ? Je vous adore, mais soyons honnêtes, à ce moment-là, la seule raison pour laquelle vous m'avez accepté c'est parce que j'étais de la famille et certaines personnes... » insista-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Piper « ...ont même eu du mal avec ça. »

Piper abandonna son air effrayant en grinçant des dents et Paige se sentit un peu plus en sécurité.

« - Laisse-moi voir ça » dit Piper en prenant les relevés de Paige ; elle en profita au passage pour changer de sujet. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Paige, ce n'est pas normal. Avec des coûts pareils, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui vit là-bas. »

« - Il n'y a personne. Je le jure. La seule personne qui va là-bas, c'est Mme Smith lorsqu'elle nettoie pour moi et ce n'est qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines. Juste pour que mes affaires ne soient pas abîmées par la poussière. »

« - Tes affaires ? » répéta Piper.

« - Bah, ce n'est pas comme si mes affaires étaient les bienvenues ici » pouffa Paige ; les deux autres grimacèrent.

« - Pardon » s'excusa Piper. « Et si on allait voir ce qui se passe ? Peut-être qu'on pourra en profiter pour rapporter quelques unes de tes affaires ? On pourrait changer un peu la déco d'ici. »

« - Ouais » approuva joyeusement Phoebe lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Paige avait raison. Elles n'avaient pas libéré tant d'espace de cela pour que sa sœur puisse prendre possession du manoir. C'était sans doute une occasion de changer cela. « On pourrait faire ça. »

C'est ainsi que les Sœurs Halliwell se retrouvèrent au pied de l'immeuble où vivait Paige lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Elles comptaient y pénétrer et inspecter l'appartement avant de rencontrer le concierge, mais monsieur Smith lavait le trottoir à leur arrivée.

« -Mme Mathews ! » appela-t-il. « Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Les garçons ne sont pas en retard dans leur loyer, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est tellement bon de les avoir ici, je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez de si bons locataires. »

« - Euh... Les garçons ? » répéta Paige d'un air perdu. Piper prit le relais.

« - Oh, non ! Ils paient dans les temps. Nous voulions simplement nous assurer qu'ils ne vous posent pas de problèmes » affirma-t-elle dans un grand sourire tout en filant un coup de coude à Paige.

« - Oui, c'est ça » confirma celle-ci avec un sourire forcé.

« - Pas le moindre problème » assura monsieur Smith. « Le plus jeune travaille toujours. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il fait, mais les rares fois où je le vois, il a l'air complètement exténué. Je pense vraiment qu'il devrait ralentir. Mais je comprends ces pauvres enfants. Tout seuls dans ce monde et obligés de subvenir à leurs besoins aussi jeunes. Ont-ils d'autres choix ? L'aîné a réussi a trouver un travail à l'épicerie au bas de la rue. Et il m'aide toujours à faire des petits travaux, vous savez ? Je ne suis plus aussi jeune de jadis et de l'aide est toujours la bienvenue. »

« - Oui, ce sont de si bons garçons » répondit Paige d'un air distrait. « Alors, est-ce que Mme Smith nettoie toujours l'appartement ? »

Le concierge éclata de rire.

« -Mademoiselle Mathews, c'est moi qui suis vieux, mais c'est vous qui avez des problèmes de mémoires. Quand vous m'avez présenté les garçons, vous m'avez dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir ses services. Vous vous souvenez ? »

« - Bien sûr que je m'en souviens » rit Paige. « J'ai seulement pensé qu'en travaillant si durement, ils avaient réussi à avoir assez d'argent. »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle s'inquiète toujours à propos de ces enfants qui vivent seuls. Vous connaissez son cœur tendre. En plus, ils lui rappellent nos garçons. Elle leur ramène toujours de quoi manger et affirme qu'ils gardent vos meubles et votre logement en bon état. »

« - Formidable ! » se réjouit Phoebe. « Est-ce qu'ils sont là ? »

« - À cette heure ? » répondit M. Smith en regardant sa montre. « J'en doute. Matt est encore à l'épicerie et le plus jeune...je ne connais pas vraiment ses horaires. Parfois, je jurerais ne pas l'entendre entrer par la porte, mais ils ressortent ensemble ! »

« - Vraiment ? » gloussa Piper. « Monsieur Smith, merci pour toutes ces informations. Nous reviendrons une autre fois. Oh et ne leur dites pas que nous sommes passées. Vous comprendrez que nous voulions faire une visite surprise. »

« - Je comprends » rit-il. « Mais je vous assure que cela n'est pas nécessaire avec ces deux-là. »

* * *

« - C'est du gain personnel » affirma Léo, les sourcils froncés.

« - Non, pas du tout » protesta Phoebe. « Le concierge a dit que Paige les avait présenté, ce qui signifie que, à moins qu'elle ait une sœur jumelle dont nous ignorons l'existence, ceux qui vivent là ont utilisé la magie pour prendre son apparence ou pour modifier les souvenirs de M. Smith. En plus, tu ne trouves pas que ça a l'air de faire beaucoup pour une coïncidence ? Que quelqu'un utilise l'appartement d'une Sœur Halliwell. C 'est magique, et donc parfaitement convenable. »

Léo fronça à nouveau les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Piper pouffa en refermant le Livre.

« - Pas de formule utile là-dedans. On pourrait essayer d'en écrire une. »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » s'enquit Léo.

« - Bah, on avait pensé à entrer par la grande porte, comme d'habitude » informa la benjamine. « Mais ensuite, nous avons d'être discrètes et de découvrir qui ils sont et ce qu'ils veulent. On veut un sort qui nous rende invisibles et qui nous masque au cas où ils pourraient nous sentir. »

« - Je pourrais faire ça » proposa calmement Léo.

« - Ah ouais ? Je peux ? » s'enthousiasma Paige.

« - Non, c'est un pouvoir de Fondateur. Je peux devenir invisible et indétectable. Cela pourrait sans doute s'étendre à vous. »

Paige laissa échapper un soupir déçu, mais Phoebe acquiesça.

« - Génial. C'est mieux qu'une formule ; pas d'effets secondaires. Allons-y » accepta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

* * *

L'appartement était vide lorsqu'ils s'éclipsèrent à l'intérieur.

« - Tu es sûr qu'ils ne nous verront pas ? Parce que je peux te voir » s'inquiéta Piper.

« - Oui, j'en suis certain » répondit Léo, les mains jointes derrière son dos. « Tu peux me voir parce que tu es sous mon voile. Ils ne pourront ni nous voir, ni nous entendre. »

Paige, qui balayait la pièce du retard, devait admettre que l'appartement était bien entretenu ; il l'était à ses frais, néanmoins.

« - Nous allons bientôt le découvrir » dit-elle en entendant le verrou de la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme blond portant des sacs d'épicerie entra. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

« - Il est mignon » apprécia Phoebe.

Piper la fusilla du regard.

« - C'est sans doute un démon » lui rappela-t-elle.

« - Mignon quand même » répéta Phoebe dans un haussement d'épaules. « Et il ne ressemble pas à un démon. »

« - Cole non plus » rétorqua Paige en lançant un regard noir à son « locataire ». « Vous pensez que c'est Matt ou l'autre dont on ne connaît pas le nom ? »

« - J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette chemise. »

Piper fronça les sourcils en regardant la façon dont le garçon – il avait très jeune – était vêtu. Qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas, il était bien habillé, mais, quelque part, les vêtements ne semblaient pas lui appartenir. Tout comme une autre personne qu'elle connaissait.

Matt venait de finir de ranger les courses et commença à préparer deux sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète et à la gelée. Il les laissa ouverts et dessina deux smileys dessus. Il semblait satisfait de son travail et collait deux bougies – un "1" et un "8" – sur des cupcakes lorsque Piper entendit Phoebe l'appeler depuis la seule autre pièce du petit appartement.

« - Vous devriez venir voir ça. »

Ils se rendirent donc sur place et Piper regardait autour d'elle. Il y avait un lit – qu'elle identifia comme étant celui de Paige – et un matelas sur le sol – qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui qui se trouva dans l'arrière-boutique du P3. Le drap ne recouvrait pas tout-à-fait le matelas et la tache qu'elle y avait faite un jour était toujours là. Elle se renfrogna. Ils vivaient dans l'appartement de Paige et lui piquait son matelas de rechange ? Elle regarda l'endroit que Phoebe désignait et en resta bouche bée. Le Livre des Ombres et une épée, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Excalibur, reposaient innocemment dans l'armoire.

« - Ce Livre a l'air beaucoup plus épais » fit remarquer Paige.

« - Ils ont volé notre Livre » déclara Piper, stupéfaite.

« - Comment ? Nous l'avions sous les yeux juste avant de nous éclipser ici » rappela Phoebe.

« - Je reviens » dit Paige en s'éclipsant. Elle refit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard. « Le Livre et l'Épée sont à leur place. »

« - Et ceux-là ? » se demanda Léo.

« - Aucune idée. »

« - Je dis qu'on doit le choper, le mettre dans une cage de cristal tout suite pour avoir nos réponses » proposa Piper en regardant Matt.

« - Et l'autre ? » intervint Léo.

Paige se mordit la lèvre puis hocha la tête.

« - On attend qu'il rentre et on les prend par surprise. »

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Matt avait posé les sandwichs et les cupcakes sur la table basse. Les Halliwel décidèrent de s'appuyer sur le mur pour l'observer. À peine eut-il terminé qu'une nuée d'éclipses apparut en face d'eux et forma un Être de Lumière très familier. Au début, ils pensèrent qu'il les avait suivit, mais Matt n'avait pas l'air surpris. Au contraire, il se leva et s'écria : « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! »

Chris regarda son complice surexcité – parce que maintenant que Piper se rendait compte qu'il manigançait quelque chose, elle réalisa aussi où elle avait vu la chemise : elle avait lavé cette chemise – et sourit.

« - Merci. »

« - Je nous ai fait un banquet ! » se vanta pompeusement Matt en désignant la table basse. Chris explosa de rire.

« - Tu sais que ta mère était un chef renommé, n'est-ce pas ? Que dirait-elle, Wy ? »

« - Je crois qu'elle serait extrêmement fière de mes prouesses culinaires. En plus, je t'ai fait rire. » Matt poussa légèrement Chris.

« - Chris ! » s'écria Paige. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Et que fait-il ? Il fait un petit saut dans le temps pour grignoter dans mon appart' ? »

« - On dirait bien » se réjouit Léo. Il était certain de révéler le plan maléfique de Chris. « Nous devrions les espionner encore un peu. Nous avons enfin l'occasion de découvrir son plan. »

Matt poussa un sandwich vers Chris lorsqu'ils s'assirent.

« - Aujourd'hui, tu deviens un homme. Tu as enfin l'âge important. Tu peux t'enrôler dans l'armée et boire légalement...dans la plupart des pays. Ce jour doit être célébré, donc pas de discussions à propos de missions, ni à propos du sombre futur d'où nous venons. »

« - Wy... »

« - Non, non. Comment aurions-nous fêté cette journée si le monde n'était pas devenu un Enfer ? »

« - Eh bien » commença Chris avec un sourire nostalgique. Maman aurait invité tous mes amis et aurait organisé un fête du tonnerre. Papa aurait envoyé une lettre quelques jours après pour s'excuser en disant qu'il avait des trucs importants à faire et qu'il n'a pas pu venir, mais promettra d'être là l'année prochaine » pouffa Chris. « Mes adorables tantes m'auraient sans doute acheté une voiture de sport... »

« - Tu rêves » intervint Matt.

Piper, elle, fronça les sourcils. Chris avait dix-huit ans ? Depuis quand les Êtres de Lumière prenaient-ils de l'âge ? Et pourquoi continuait-il d'appeler Matt "Wy" ? Elle eut sa réponse assez vite puisque Chris s'écria :

« WYATT ! »

Piper dévisagea le blond sous un nouveau jour. C'était Wyatt ? Son petit garçon ? Mais que faisait-il avec Chris ? Qu'est-ce que Chris lui avait fait ? Elle lançait un regard noir à Chris. Les yeux et les pensées de Léo étaient en tout point semblables aux siens. Il savait que c'était Wyatt ; il sentait son petit garçon.

Phoebe et Paige, en revanche, pensaient à autre chose. Peut-être – juste peut-être – que si Chris était ici avec Wyatt et que ce dernier semblait tellement l'apprécier, alors il n'était pas mauvais.

« - Mes adorables tantes m'offriraient une voiture de sport, me ferait des câlins – m'embarrassant grandement et en public, en plus – en disant à quel point elles sont fières que leur petit Peanut _**(1)**_ ait autant grandit. » Son sourire s'effaça et il continua : « Sauf que nous ne sommes pas à la maison, que le monde est devenu un Enfer et qu'ils sont tous morts. Et Piper est plus susceptible de me faire exploser que de m'organiser un fête, Léo est, malheureusement, dans le coin et adore me menacer et je ne suis pas le petit Peanut de mes tantes. Nous avons une mission, Wyatt, nous ne pouvons pas l'oublier. »

Léo plissa les yeux. Évidemment que Piper n'allait pas lui organiser une fête ! Pourquoi devrait-elle le faire ? C'était lui le responsable de l'implosion de leur famille. Il regarda Chris et se rendit compte que l'Être de Lumière leur avait encore menti. En effet, pourquoi fêterait-il son anniversaire s'il était mort ? Cela signifiait que ce n'était pas un Être de Lumière et qu'il avait sans doute volé le pouvoir de s'éclipser. Cela expliquait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas guérir.

Wyatt se leva puis s'assit près de Chris, l'attirant dans une étreinte. Piper fronça les sourcils. Elle devrait avoir une petite conversation avec Wyatt à propos des amis qu'il se choisissait.

« - C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de cette soirée. Je sais ce qu'ils te font subir et je n'aime pas ça. »

« - Pas ta faute » marmonna Chris.

« - Si j'avais mes pouvoirs, je pourrais être là-bas. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te protéger de leurs coups, mais je peux au moins essayer de te faire tout oublier pendant quelques heures. J'ai fait des économies. Je sais qu'on a pas beaucoup d'argent. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de ressources et, si nous ne vivions pas chez tante Paige, nous serions à la rue, mais j'en ai suffisamment pour qu'on puisse sortir et s'amuser un peu. »

_"__Comment ça, il n'a pas de pouvoirs ?" _s'inquiétèrent Piper et Léo. Chris avait-il volé les pouvoirs de Wyatt ? Avait-il jeté un sort à Wyatt pour le rendre aussi docile ?

Chris hocha la tête et commença à les éclipser lorsque les jeunes hommes entendirent deux voix crier : « Restez où vous êtes ! » Ils levèrent brusquement les yeux et se retrouvèrent debout dans la seconde en prenant une position défensive. En face d'eux, sans aucun signe d'éclipses, les Sœurs Halliwell et Léo se matérialisèrent.

* * *

_(1)_** _Peanut_ = Cacahuète. C'est le surnom de Chris dans la VO.**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **Décembre.**

* * *

**Minute pub du mois**

**Efirg a publié deux traductions dernièrement, **_« We're good »_** et **_« Lullaby » _**sur ce fandom****. Si vous avez un peu de temps, passez les lire. Elles sont super sympas :)**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 3h  
**Début-Fin :** 4-22/10/12  
**Relecture :** 1h  
_(B__ê__ta correction : -h + relecture : -m)_  
**Nombre de pages :** 9  
**Nombre de mots :** 3 539  
**Date de publication :** 23/10/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 04/12/12


	2. Démasqués

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****PadyandMoony **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

**Bêta : **_Alessa Lilly Petrova__._

* * *

Anonime : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma traduction du premier chapitre. Voici la suite :)**

Butterfly Blue : **Ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère que tu aimeras.**

* * *

N/T : **Oui, je sais. ****J****e suis ****une horrib****l****e personne**** de vous avoir fait ****autant**** attendu... Surtout après cette fin de chapitre... Désolée... ****J'ai laissé une « petite » note à la fin :)**

**Je ne vous retient pas :**** voici la suite !**

* * *

_Merci pour les alertes, les favoris et les reviews !  
Bonne lecture !  
Xo_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Les locataires**

_Chris hocha la tête et commença à les éclipser lorsque les jeunes hommes entendirent deux voix crier : « Restez où vous êtes ! » Ils levèrent brusquement les yeux et se retrouvèrent debout dans la seconde en prenant une position défensive. En face d'eux, sans aucun signe d'éclipses, les Sœurs Halliwell et Léo se matérialisèrent._

* * *

**Chapitre ****2**** – ****Démasqués**

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Wyatt, surpris. « Vous sortez d'où ? »

« Lorsque j'ai consulté mes relevés bancaires, j'ai remarqué que certaines de mes factures avaient augmenté et nous sommes venus enquêter. Léo nous a masqué » expliqua rapidement Paige avant que Piper ou Léo ne commencent à attaquer Chris. Vu l'air avec lequel ils le fixaient, elle était sûre que c'était ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Cependant, de son côté, elle avait le sentiment que c'était la dernière chose qu'ils devaient faire et que, bien au contraire, il se pourrait qu'ils lui doivent d'énormes excuses.

« C'est du gain personnel » fit remarquer Chris.

« On a d'abord parlé à monsieur Smith » intervint Phoebe. « C'est là qu'on a remarqué que la magie avait été impliquée donc on s'est trouvés une façon de contourner le problème. Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, nous expliquer ce que Wyatt fait ici ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu le connaissais et qu'il était ici ? Pourquoi il n'est pas venu de lui-même ? Qu'entendiez-vous en disant que le monde était devenu un Enfer ? »

« Qu'es-tu, au juste ? » siffla Léo, s'adressant à Chris. « De toute évidence, tu n'es pas un Être de Lumière. Qu'as-tu fait de celui a qui tu as pris ce pouvoir ? »

Chris se hérissa face à cette accusation et était sur le point de rétorquer lorsque Wyatt prit la parole. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas du tout le ton de son père.

« Il n'a pas volé ce pouvoir ! Il est né avec ! Il est moitié-moitié, comme tante Paige et moi. »

Il laissa de côté le fait que Chris était en fait un demi-Fondateur. Il savait que son frère était catégorique quant à sa volonté de ne pas révéler son identité. Il disait que ça pourrait bousiller le futur. Wyatt avait très envie de leur dire et espérait les voir ramper pour demander pardon. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que sa mère avait fait à Chris ; il savait seulement que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes qu'avec Léo. Mais à voir l'état dans lequel son petit frère rentrait la plupart du temps et à en juger par les regards assassins que lui lançaient Piper et Léo, il devinait qu'ils lui faisaient tous les deux du mal. Pas seulement Léo. Et Wyatt ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Mais ce n'était pas réellement le moment de leur hurler dessus à ce sujet. En revanche, il pouvait au moins se plaindre du fait qu'ils aient gâché leur plan.

« Et d'abord, pourquoi diable regardais-tu tes relevés bancaires ? Tu ne le fais jamais ! On comptait sur ça ! Ça, et le fait que tu ne retourneras dans l'appartement que dans deux ans lorsque tu décideras de le vendre pour en acheter un autre avec oncle... HEY ! » se plaignit Wyatt quand Chris lui fila une tape derrière la tête.

« Et voilà pourquoi je suis le seul là-bas. »

Chris adressa un roulement d'yeux à son grand-frère-incapable-de-tenir-sa-langue.

« Hum... Tu disais ? Oncle qui ? » s'enquit Paige, visiblement intéressée.

« Personne » marmonna Wyatt en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« D'accord » dit lentement Phoebe. « Maintenant qu'on sait tout ça, si on n'allait s'asseoir calmement ? » Elle adressa un regard appuyé à sa sœur aînée qui avait levé la main pour faire sauter Chris lorsqu'il avait tapé Wyatt. Elle ne fut arrêtée que par la main de Phoebe. Quand tout le monde fut installé, elle redemanda calmement :

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu connaissais Wyatt ? Que vous étiez ici tous les deux ? Et qu'entendiez-vous exactement quand vous disiez que le monde était devenu un Enfer ? »

Wyatt se sentait un peu comme s'il avait à nouveau cinq ans et devait expliquer précisément comment le canapé avait brûlé...encore une fois.

« Exactement ce que je voulais dire : les démons ont pris le pouvoir. Une nouvelle Source est apparue du jour au lendemain, juste après vous avoir tué. » Son frère lui lança un regard noir et Wyatt haussa les épaules. « Ils ont déjà découvert le plus gros de ce qu'ils n'étaient pas censé savoir. Peut-être qu'ils pourrait commencer à aider, pour changer » termina-t-il en fixant sa mère.

Chris hocha la tête. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mauvais. Et s'ils parvenaient à garder secrète son l'identité, les choses resteraient gérables. Après tout, Wyatt était déjà né. Ils étaient au courant pour lui. En revanche, en ce qui concernait le fils qui n'avait même pas encore été conçu...

« Nous ne vous avons rien dit parce qu'il y a des règles. Vous le dites toujours : lorsqu'on voyage dans le temps, on ne doit pas révéler le futur. Nous devions faire en sorte que vous en sachiez le moins possible, mais en même temps, nous devions travailler. Vous ne m'auriez pas pris au sérieux si je vous avais dit que vous m'aviez vu grandir. »

_Voilà_, pensa joyeusement Chris. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ils l'avaient vu grandir, après tout. Il n'était en rien responsable du fait qu'ils croient que c'était parce que Wyatt et lui étaient amis.

En voyant ses parents dévisager Chris d'un air suspicieux, Wyatt décida de continuer.

« Nous ignorions jusqu'à quel point nous allions remonter dans le temps. Nous pensions, qu'au pire, nous aurions voyagé de quelques mois seulement et que vous nous auriez reconnu. Puisque c'est vous qui nous aviez appris la règle, vous n'auriez pas insisté. Mais lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ce temps, nous avons dû trouver un plan sans plus tarder. Si vous n'avez rien remarqué, c'est parce que Chris a été rapide, mais nous sommes arrivés par un portail dans le grenier. »

« J'ai vu la statue de Paige et j'ai tout de suite deviné en quelle année nous étions. Croyez-moi quand je vous dit que les Titans est l'une des histoires que nous connaissons par cœur » intervint Chris. « Alors j'ai utilisé mes éclipses pour couvrir Wyatt et je l'ai envoyé ailleurs pendant que je tentais de trouver un plan. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas prévu de nous aider avec les Titans ? » demanda Paige.

« Non » grimaça Chris. « On y est un peu allés au feeling. J'ai menti à ton propos, Paige. Je me suis dit que vous me laisseriez vous aider. Pour tout ce qui c'est passé ensuite, je n'ai fait que suivre l'histoire que je connaissais sur la nomination de Léo en tant que Fondateur. »

« Donc tu n'as pas fait exprès de transformer Léo en Fondateur ? » pouffa Piper comme si elle ne le croyait pas.

« Même s'il a un peu manipulé la situation – ce qu'il n'a pas fait –, il n'a rien changé » répliqua fermement Wyatt. « C'est papa qui a accepté le job. Personne ne lui a pointé de flingue sur la tête. »

« Et pour Walhalla ? » rétorqua l'intéressé. Il refusait de laisser Chris s'en sortir sur ce point-là. Léo avait peut-être eu le choix – et au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Chris –, mais le jeune Être de Lumière était un cible bien trop commode pour passer sa colère pour la laisser tomber. S'il faisait cela, il devrait commencer à regarder ses propres actions et Léo n'avait aucune envie de faire cela.

« Quand Chris a commencé à vous dire ce que vous deviez faire, je me suis rendu compte que c'était une excellente occasion pour qu'il prenne la place de papa en tant qu'Être de Lumière. Mais papa devait rester dans les parages » expliqua Wyatt. Il voulait que son père sache que c'était son idée, pas celle de Chris. Ce dernier avait été réticent. Il avait toujours eu une relation difficile avec son père, il ne voulait pas faire encore quelque chose qui amènerait Léo à le détester. Mais Wyatt avait insisté. « Dans le futur, les très rares êtres magiques bons ou neutres qui ont réussi à survivre nous ont aidé et nous ont dit que nous pouvions compter sur eux quelque soit le temps dans lequel nous atterrissions. Les Valkyries en faisaient partie. Donc pendant que Chris vous aidait, j'ai utilisé le médaillon qu'elles nous avaient donné pour les contacter et les demander de garder papa quelques temps. Je me suis dit que ça le rendrait suffisamment suspicieux pour qu'il décide de rester sur Terre. Et puis franchement, apprendre à se battre ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Dans notre temps, les Fondateurs ont été massacrés. »

« Attendez une minute ! Comment ça se fait que vous soyez resté en contact pendant tout ce temps ? » s'étonna Phoebe.

« Chris m'a éclipsé hors de votre vue, pas hors de la maison » précisa Wyatt.

« Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas tes pouvoirs » releva Phoebe. « Et si les Valkyries t'avaient attaqué ? »

« Elles ne l'auraient pas fait » répondit Wyatt dans un haussement d'épaules. « Elles sont neutres. Elles ne tuent pas. Elles prennent les guerriers morts. Mes pouvoirs actifs ont été bridés – je sais que je les ai toujours ; je peux sentir qu'on les a bloqués –, mais je peux encore lancer des sorts et me servir d'Excalibur. Je ne suis pas complètement sans défense. »

« Une fois que tout avait été sécurisé, nous devions trouver un plan » expliqua Chris sur un ton d'excuse en regardant Paige. « Nous n'avions pas d'argent, uniquement quelques vêtements de rechange que nous avions réussi à sauver et nous avions besoin d'un endroit où loger. Je me suis souvenu que tu avais un appartement. Le fait que tu n'aies jamais dit à tes sœurs que tu l'avais gardé était un peu un point sensible avec elles. C'est pour ça que, même si nous étions encore jeunes quand tu leur as dit, c'est une histoire qui a longtemps survécu. Alors j'ai... euh... fouillé dans tes affaires pour retrouver l'adresse et on s'est éclipsé ici. Au début, on pensait rester ici sans le dire à personne, mais Mme Smith est arrivée le lendemain pour nettoyer et a trouvé Wyatt. Heureusement que j'étais dans la chambre. J'ai utilisé un glamour pour prendre ton apparence et j'ai fait comme si je lui faisais visiter les lieux. J'ai présenté Wyatt sous le nom de Matt. Nous ne savions pas si tu leur as parlé de ta famille, mais on s'est dit qu'il était préférable de ne pas utiliser nos vrais nom. Ensuite, je l'ai aussi présenté à M. Smith et vous connaissez le reste. J'étais votre Être de Lumière et Wyatt s'est trouvé un boulot d'homme-à-tout-faire, puisque cela ne nécessite pas de papiers. »

« J'ai dit à mon patron et à M. Smith que nous fuyions un père violent qui travaillait pour l'_IRS_ **(**_**1**__**)**_ et que s'il nous retrouvait, il pourrait prendre Chris parce qu'il était encore mineur. Comme M. Smith sait que tu étais assistante sociale, il s'est dit que tu nous aidais et il n'a pas déposé de papier, lui non plus. »

« Un père violent ? » releva Léo en fronçant les sourcils.

Wyatt haussa les épaules.

« Je devais bien leur dire quelque chose et nous avions besoin d'argent pour faire les courses. Maman aurait remarqué si de la nourriture disparaissait et, même si nous interceptions les chèques de Mme Smith, tante Paige est vraiment radine ! »

Ce commentaire lui valut un regard noir de la part de celle-ci.

« Oui, et Piper posait déjà des questions quant à la quantité de vêtements que j'apportais à laver » ajouta Chris. « Désolé, mais Paige n'a pas de machine à laver et nous n'avions pas d'argent pour la laverie. Nos vêtements étaient déjà de seconde main et ça nous a pris du temps pour pouvoir nous en acheter de rechange. Nous faisions avec ceux que nous avons réussi à prendre lorsque nous avons fui le manoir. »

« Fui le manoir ? » répéta Piper. « Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? »

« Nous ne savons pas encore » soupira Chris. « Tout était normal et, un beau jour, il y a eu une énorme attaque sur les maisons de nos familles, les Fondateurs, les Êtres de Lumière, l'École de Magie et un tas d'autres bons sorciers dans le monde. Wyatt et moi étions sortis quand vous nous avez appelé à la rescousse » dit-il à Piper. « Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps... » Il semblait avoir du mal à continuer. « ...juste à temps pour les voir vous tuer. Nous avions commencé à nous battre quand l'un d'entre eux a prononcé un mot – ce n'était pas une formule ou une potion, mais juste un mot – et les pouvoirs de Wyatt ont subitement disparus. »

« On a failli ne pas s'en sortir. Chris nous a sauvé. Il a réussi à les tenir à distance suffisamment longtemps pour prendre le Livre, vos co... » Wyatt déglutit. « ...corps et nous éclipser. Puisque que le manoir était foutu, on devait prendre le Livre. On s'est éclipsés dans les autres maisons, celles de Paige, de Phoebe et de d'autres sorciers que nous connaissions, mais tout le monde était mort. Mais contrairement au manoir, que les démons ont assiégé, ils étaient partis. On vous a emmené au mausolée familiale pour vous enterrer en toute hâte puis nous sommes retournés aux appartements prendre tout ce que nous pouvions porter. Potions, vêtements des oncles, nourriture. Nous avons réussi à retrouver la trace de quelques autres survivants magiques, mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Les démons avaient pris le pouvoirs. Ils avaient fait des mortels des jouets et des esclaves. Ils ont pris le monde entier en une nuit et nous ne savons toujours pas comment. »

« C'est à ce moment qu'on a pensé qu'on devait empêcher que cela n'arrive » continua Chris. « Alors nous avons cherché dans le Livre un sort qui nous amènerait dans le temps et dans l'espace où nous pourrions trouver ce que nous cherchions. Nous avons dû pénétrer dans le Manoir car nous avions besoin de passer par le grenier. Nous avons réussi et nous voilà ici. Cela signifie sans doute que tout cela est en train de ce mettre en place en ce moment. »

« J'imagine que c'est... c'est beaucoup d'organisation. » Léo fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait toujours pas exclu la possibilité que Chris soit derrière tout ça, mais savait que Wyatt voulait empêcher que cela ne se produise.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui est derrière tout ça ?» demanda Paige.

Chris secoua la tête.

« Aucune. Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait une nouvelle Source au pouvoir, mais personne ne savait qui. Il ne se montrait à aucun de ses sbires. Je pense que seuls quelques démons de niveaux supérieurs le connaissaient personnellement. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient. »

« Donc, pour autant qu'on sache, la nouvelle Source pourrait être l'un deux ? » dit Piper, arrivant à la même conclusion que Léo.

« Nous ne voulions pas écarter cette possibilité » répondit Wyatt. « Mais le fait est que lorsqu'ils nous ont attaqué, ils étaient organisés comme jamais auparavant. Toutes les sortes de démons travaillaient ensemble sous un même souverain. »

« Puisque nous avons demandé au sort de nous amener suffisamment loin pour résoudre ce problème, on pense qu'ils en sont aux balbutiement de leur plan » continua Chris. « J'ai essayé de savoir si quelqu'un parlait d'organiser le Monde Souterrain et j'ai découvert que c'était le cas. Mais encore une fois, personne ne sait qui. Mes contacts me disent qu'il y a une poignée de démons qui tentent de convaincre les autres qu'ils pourraient être plus forts s'ils travaillaient ensemble. Mais ils se heurtent à une forte résistance car aucun démon ne veut être gouverné. Ils veulent régner. »

« Donc tout ce qu'on a à faire pour sauver le monde, c'est les trouver et les arrêter » s'enthousiasma Phoebe.

« Oui ! Rien que ça ! » ajouta sarcastiquement sa petite sœur.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis que Chris était dans le passé, les sœurs Halliwell l'aidaient réellement dans ses recherches. Il avait posé les deux Livres des Ombres l'un à côté de l'autre et commençait à les comparer. Chris faisait déjà cela depuis un certain temps, mais le plus souvent il le faisait de mémoire. Mettre les Livres côte à côte facilitait la comparaison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? » demanda Paige.

Chris était penché au-dessus de la table à manger et étudiait attentivement les deux Livres. Mais il ne laisserait pas Phoebe ou Paige jeter un œil sur la version du future. Futures conséquences, avait-il dit.

« J'essaie de voir avec quels démons vous êtes entrées en contact entre aujourd'hui et le temps d'où nous sommes partis. Vous savez, ça ne vous tuerait pas de mettre des dates à vos entrées ! »

Phoebe haussa les épaules, elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Elle se contentait de mettre des notes dans le Livre de la même manière que ses ancêtres l'avaient fait. Y mettre de nouveaux démons et ajouter des informations sur ceux qui étaient déjà dedans. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit.

« Tu cherches ceux sur lesquels il y a de nouvelles informations parce que même s'ils sont déjà dans le Livre, cela signifie qu'on les rencontrera de nouveau. »

« Oui » confirma le jeune homme. « Si vous preniez la peine de mettre des dates, je n'aurais pas à vérifier sur les deux Livres. » Il poussa un soupir. « Qui que ce soit, il est peut-être entré en contact avec vous dans l'intervalle. Puisqu'ils tiennent à rester incognito, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si vous les avez déjà rencontré ou pas. On s'est dit que ce démon ne voudrait pas qu'un autre prennent le pouvoir aux Enfers et il y a eu quelques tentatives de démons voulant devenir la nouvelle Source dans les dix-huit prochaines années. »

« Donc ils pourrait nous offrir de l'aide pour éliminer la menace » comprit Paige. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous faisons une trêve pour un objectif commun. »

« Exactement » acquiesça Chris avant de continuer à comparer les Livres en prenant une quantité industrielle de notes. Pour la première fois, Phoebe remarqua à quel point il semblait fatigué. M. Smith avait raison : ce gamin avait besoin de ralentir. Elle se sentit coupable. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il mangeait ou de l'endroit où il vivait. Ou du fait qu'il s'épuisait littéralement pour sa mission. Wyatt avait voulu qu'il fasse une pause pour fêter son anniversaire. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient gâché son anniversaire et lui donnaient – encore – du travail à la place de la détente.

Et en parlant de Wyatt, il revenait de la cuisine avec un froncement de sourcils sur le visage.

« On peut continuer ça demain » dit-il. « Toi et moi, avons quelque chose de prévu ce soir, Chris. »

« Mais, Wyatt... » commença Chris, mais Phoebe l'interrompit.

« Il a raison. Allez-y tous les deux et amusez-vous. Une pause ne te tuera pas et tu en as désespérément besoin. »

« Tu peux laisser le Livre ici. On continuera pour toi » proposa gentiment Paige.

« Bien essayé, tante Paige » grommela Wyatt en prenant le Livre des mains de Chris. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir et l'aîné prit son air le plus innocent.

« Très bien » soupira Chris. « Puisque vous êtes tous contre moi, j'y vais. »

Il se leva et rejoignit son frère. Il posa une main sur lui et s'apprêtait à s'éclipser quand Piper et Léo pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger.

« Reviens ici après, Wyatt » lui dit précipitamment sa mère. « J'ai fait une chambre. »

Wyatt avait un horrible pressentiment, mais il devait poser la question. Pour s'en assurer.

« Un chambre pour nous ? »

Piper eu la décence de paraître un peu gênée ; pas beaucoup me direz-vous.

« Je suis sûre que Chris préférera continuer avec son logement actuel » rétorqua-t-elle poliment, mais Wyatt percevait le sarcasme dans ses paroles. Mais, plus important, il sentait les tremblements de son petit frère. S'ils ne s'apercevaient pas à quel point elle faisait du mal à Chris, lui le pouvait. Chris ne dit rien. Wyatt répondit simplement :

« Je préfère moi aussi continuer avec mon logement actuel. » Il se retourna vers son frère. « Allons-y. »

Le plus jeune n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois et les éclipsa tous les deux.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ? » s'insurgea Paige en regardant sa sœur.

« Oui » répondit fermement Piper. « Je veux que Wyatt soit ici. Il y sera à l'abri. De tout le monde. »

« De Chris tu veux dire » précisa Phoebe.

« D'après ce que l'on sait, Chris peut très bien être derrière tout ça. Wyatt est simplement trop bon pour le voir tel qu'il est » rétorqua Léo.

« Wyatt a dit que Chris lui avait sauvé la vie. Ou peut-être n'as-tu pas entendu cette partie du récit ? » s'agaça Paige.

« Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas encore fait exploser pour nous avoir encore menti. C'est tout. » Elle plissa les yeux. « Et si ça se trouve, ça faisait partie de son plan depuis le début. »

* * *

Les deux frères réapparurent dans l'appartement de Paige.

« Chris... » commença Wyatt.

« Je vais me changer. »

« Chris. »

« Non, Wy. Arrête » plaida Chris en secouant la tête. Il ôta la main de son frère de son épaule et tourna les talons vers leur chambre commune.

* * *

_(1)_** IRS : _Internal Revenue Service_ = le Trésor public américain, le fisc.**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **404 – Not Found.**

**À partir de maintenant, je ne donne plus la date de la prochaine publication. Je ne suis pas en mesure de respecter des délais fixes. ****Par contre, j****'essaierais de poster le plus rapidement que possible à chaque fois.**

**Je tiens ****également**** à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon retard. ****Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 3h30**  
Début-Fin : **04/12/12 – 16/01/13**  
Relecture : **2h30**  
Nombre de pages : **9**  
Nombre de mots : **3 992  
**Date de publication : **29/05/13**  
****Dernière mise à jour :** 29/05/13


End file.
